SashaBook 1
by DataKenobi05
Summary: A young girl is saved by the Enterprise and now has a new life and family please r&r *now easier to read*
1. Default Chapter

Sasha~ Book 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (exception with Sasha) I am not making any prophet off my stories.  
  
Summary: A young girl is saved by the enterprise and now has a new life and family. ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1~Proluge:  
  
"Sasha it's time to eat."  
  
She heard her mothers voice from her home. She didn't want to leave her friends but ran to the house, her auburn hair swaying with each step.  
  
"Oh dear Sasha, just look at your face," her mother said and took a rag out of her pocket. After numerous attempts to wipe her daughters face clean Tionni sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Mother, I'm just going to get dirty again."  
  
"Well you don't want to get the dirt in your food. Do you?"  
  
"No." Sasha said and walked to the table.  
  
As she sat there her mother looked on at her, watching her young daughter eat. Sasha wasn't thinking about her food, as it sat in front of her, but about her father. She never got to spend time with him anymore. He had put his career before his family and that did not settle well with her. Her family was well off before his promotion, but he told her they would be able to have anything they wanted. Being only 6 at the time Sasha thought that was the best thing in the world, but now she realized that all she wanted was her father back home, spending time with her.  
  
Sasha and her parents are human, though she had many friends from different worlds. Most of her friends parents work for her father in the caves. She wondered if they never see their parents like she never sees her father.  
  
"Sasha?"  
  
She hadnt noticed that her mother had sat down next to her.  
  
''I miss my father." She said and started to sob a little.  
  
"Oh Sasha, dont worry. As soon as the demand goes down he will be home more."  
  
She wanted to believe her mother but already at the age of 8 her world had changed drastically.  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain a Clingon ship has been identified." Data said, his fingers moving gracefully and accurately over the computer panel in front of him.  
  
"Are we in range to communicate?"  
  
"No sir. They seem to be ignoring us."  
  
"Ignoring us?"  
  
"Yes. The ship is moving away from us. It is instead moving to a planet named Wos." Data explained to his captain.  
  
"Is it inhabited?"  
  
"Yes. The planet holds an estimated 5.6billion life forms, most of them human."  
  
"Do you think the Clingons are going to attack Wos?" Captain Picard asked mostly to himself.  
  
"Most probably sir." Data said, his golden eyes moving in the captains' direction.  
  
"Well, lets make a stop at this planet."  
  
"Warp three Mr. La Forge, set a course to Wos."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Attacked

Sasha~Book 1  
  
Chapter 2~Attacked ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sasha it's getting late," her mother said softly as she was combing her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired."  
  
"Tionni put down the comb and kissed her daughters head.  
  
Sasha looked up at her mother and smiled.  
  
"Good night mother"  
  
"Good night Sasha."  
  
Tionni followed her daughter with her eyes until she went into her room and shut the door.  
  
She got off the couch and went to lock the doors. A blinding light came through the window as Aaron; Sasha's father came home.  
  
Tionni walked outside and leaned up against the house.  
  
"Ah, my beautiful wife." Aaron said as he walked up.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Working, you know that." He explained pushing a lock of golden hair out of the way.  
  
"I know you need to work, but your family needs you too."  
  
"I know my family needs me, that's why I work."  
  
"We were fine before."  
  
"Yes, but don't you want to have more?"  
  
"I do. I want my daughter to be able to talk and be with her father."  
  
"Sasha? She's a good kid right? I'll be home more when the seasons change. Demands won't be so high."  
  
"That's what you said last season."  
  
"I promise Tionni."  
  
He walked up and pulled her into a big hug and kiss.  
  
"Let's go to sleep huh?"  
  
Tionni smiled and put her arm around her husband.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
As they were walking into the house they heard and explosion.  
  
Sasha sat up right away waiting for an answer to the explosion she had just heard.  
  
"Aaron, what is it?"  
  
Sasha ran out of her room and onto the front lawn with her parents.  
  
"Mother, father what is happening?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Tionni said watching the road  
  
"Sasha, do you remember that place your mother and I showed you?"  
  
"Yes," she said nodding  
  
"Good, go there. Your mother and I will gather the things we need and meet you there." Her father said and ran into the house with Tionni.  
  
"But." She was going to object but decided it best just to go and not argue.  
  
Sasha was more worried about her parents then her own safety as she ran into the woods.  
  
"Tionni, we must hurry!" Aaron yelled down the hall to his wife.  
  
She then emerged from her room carrying three bags.  
  
Aaron took two and they left the house.  
  
As they went into the road Tionni froze as she saw her friends spread out dead on the street. She looked around in the crowd and had lost sight of her husband.  
  
"Aaron!" she called out.  
  
Some people looked at her and ran faster screaming.  
  
Tionni felt a large hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. She was going to scream but she only saw the flash of a laser beam and she fell.  
  
Aaron was almost to the woods when he looked back and saw the town in flames. He then realized his wife was gone.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Aaron turned around and saw Sasha in the trees.  
  
"Sasha."  
  
"Where is mother?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now."  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"Sasha we must go!"  
  
"But."  
  
She stopped her thought short as she saw a huge clingon grab her father.  
  
"Run Sasha."  
  
She didn't need to be told twice. Sasha ran even though her heart was breaking and her feet were burning. She looked back and saw the clingon put her father in chains.  
  
"Keep running Sasha, don't look back!"  
  
She turned around and kept running.  
  
What am I going to do? She thought to herself. Her father was captured and she didn't know where her mother was.  
  
She wasn't paying attention and fell into a ditch.  
  
"Ow!"She yelled in pain.  
  
As she tried to get up she realized that her leg was broken.  
  
Not knowing what was going to happen to her she cried and until the loss of blood took her out of consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain we are in range of the planet." Worf said as he looked at the screen in front of him.  
  
"Good, take her down Mr. La Forge."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Captain Picard returned to his chair and waited until the Enterprise landed.  
  
"Mr. Data what is the weather condition of the planet?"  
  
"It is participating."  
  
"What kind of participation?"  
  
"Rain, sir."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors note: sorry if it is hard to read I'm trying to fix the problem( 


	3. The Rescue

Sasha~Book 1  
  
Chapter 3~The Rescue  
  
Sasha woke up with the feeling of drowning surrounding her.  
  
"Perfect" she said under her breath.  
  
Her clothes were wet, her leg broken and probably infected by now, and on top of everything else the ditch she was in was filling with water.  
  
* * * "Number one, get your away team ready."  
  
"Yes sir. La Forge, Data, lets go."  
  
Both got up off their chairs and followed commander Riker to transport room two.  
  
"Commander, I must point out that if the klingon ship did land there is most likely much death and disaster."  
  
"Yes Data I know."  
  
Data nodded and looked thoughtful. Then the away team was beamed to Wos.  
  
"Talk about rain." La Forge said, as he was already wet from standing outside the ship for three minutes.  
  
"Commander I am reading faint life signs from the town as well as one from the wooded area."  
  
"Okay. Data you go into the town, La Forge and I will go into the woods.  
  
They nodded and Data went into the town in search of survivors.  
  
"How far away is the life form?" Riker asked  
  
"About ten meters northeast. It is definitely human." La Forge said and they entered the woods.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A klingon sir, it is dead."  
  
Riker looked at the blood on the ground and shivered.  
  
"You okay sir?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little shook up." He took a breath and continued his thought "is the life sign still there?"  
  
"Yes, just faintly though. About six more meters."  
  
At that Riker started to quicken his steps toward the place La Forge had said it would be.  
  
"About three more feet commander." La Forge said and slipped.  
  
Riker grabbed onto him before he fell in the ditch.  
  
Sasha was still at the bottom and was too scared to move.  
  
"Hello." Riker said down the ditch." My name is William Riker from the starship Enterprise, are you hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sasha's voice was small and weak.  
  
"Don't worry we will come and get you." La Forge said and turned to Riker.  
  
"I'm going to go down and see if I can help her."  
  
"Okay." He said and watched La Forge go into the ditch.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright." He told the girl.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Sasha Demino."  
  
"Okay Sasha I'm going to try and lift this log off your leg ready?"  
  
She nodded her head yes.  
  
He tried with all his strength but the log was too heavy for La Forge to lift.  
  
"Commander. I'm going to need a little help down here."  
  
"On my way."  
  
In a few moments Commander Riker was at the bottom with La Forge and Sasha.  
  
They both tried too move the log, but barely go it to move at all.  
  
"We're going to need Data."  
  
Riker looked back at the girl and realized she was in much worse condition then he thought.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
Riker heard Data's voice and called to him.  
  
"Data we're down here we need your help."  
  
"On my way sir."  
  
Almost immediately Data was down in the ditch as well looking at the situation.  
  
"Okay I will move it, on my mark," he said and looked at Riker then the girl.  
  
"One, two, three mark." And he lifted the log almost effortlessly.  
  
Riker pulled Sasha out of the ditch and then handed her to Data until he got out and on to the top.  
  
Data, even holding Sasha was able to get out as quick as he got in.  
  
"Enterprise this is commander Riker."  
  
"Go ahead number one."  
  
"We have a survivor."  
  
"Survivor?"  
  
"Yes, it looks like the klingons attacked."  
  
"Okay, you four will be transported to sickbay immediately."  
  
"Commander the girl has went into unconsciousness," Data said.  
  
"We will be transported to sickbay."  
  
As soon as he said that the tingling sensation of the transporter encased them and they soon found themselves on the Enterprise. 


	4. Sickbay

Chapter 4~ Sickbay  
  
Doctor Beverly Crusher was waiting patiently for the away team to bring the young girl to the enterprise.  
  
When she was just about to loose all her patients Data, la forge, and Riker entered sickbay.  
  
"Oh, it's about time!"  
  
"About time for what doctor?"  
  
"Nothing Data, I was just getting impatient."  
  
Data nodded his understanding and put the young girl on the bed.  
  
"I will need everyone to leave, it looks like she got banged up pretty badly."  
  
"Report to the bridge as soon as she is well." Riker said and the three went to their stations.  
  
* *  
  
"Momma?!"  
  
Beverly went to the bed where Sasha Demino was and took her temperature.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Beverly Crusher. You are on the Enterprise."  
  
"The Enterprise?"  
  
"Yes. Do you remember what happened on your planet?"  
  
"Not a lot. All I remember is running through the woods and falling. Then when I woke up, I was talking to someone then I saw two yellow eyes looking at me."  
  
"Well, your planet was attacked by Klingons. As for the person you were talking to it was most probably Commander Riker."  
  
"And the yellow eyes was most definitely."  
  
"Excuse me, doctor?"  
  
"Mr. Data."  
  
Sasha looked at the person who just walked in. His yellow eyes darting to her, at the realization of her consciousness.  
  
"Hello." He said kindly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sasha, this is Commander Data. He is the one that brought you here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you, feeling better, Sasha?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
She looked at him curiously, wondering what planet he was from.  
  
Sasha waited until he left then turned to doctor Crusher.  
  
"Is commander Data a Volcan?"  
  
"No. He is a android."  
  
"Oh. So he's like a robot."  
  
"Yes, and no. He doesn't have emotions but he can understand. And he is very obedient. His object in life is to become more human." She stopped and sighed. "We all want to see Data reach his goal, but it may be impossible."  
  
~TBC~ 


End file.
